Warriors Summer School
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Yes, there's elementary and middle school, but NO, there has not been summer school. Join Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Bumblepaw, Foxpaw, and Mousepaw as the five cats struggle through the hardships of summer school. Rated M for cursing, sexual stuff being mentioned, and the beating of cats(sometimes Foxpaw).


**Hi guys! This time, instead of middle/elementary school, its SUMMER SCHOOL. Remember how quickly they went through elementary? Well, this time, instead of the Three, its Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Bumblepaw, and Mousepaw! :D Join these three apprentices as they struggle to survive summer school! :3**

**In this version, Dovepaw isn't with Foxpaw/leap.**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_"No!" _That's what Dovepaw yelled at her mother as she pressed the pillow against her face and tried to pull herself back underneath her moss blanket.

"Dovepaw Crystal!" Whitewing scolded. "You get dressed _right now _before your breakfast gets cold!" She yanked the blankets fiercly off of her daughter before storming out of the bedroom, heading to Ivypaw's room.

Dovepaw sat up, annoyed. Her hair was messy and mangled, and her blue eyes were narrowed with fatigue. She wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep, but she had to go to stupid _summer school. _Whitewing claimed that she didn't like Dovepaw or Ivypaw's grades, so she signed both of her daughters up for summer school. For half of the summer, Dovepaw and Ivypaw would have to get up at six o'clock every day (minus Saturday and Sunday) and be at school by seven-thirty.

At summer school, she would have to re-do every single of her classes, and she knew that her teachers would be twice as mean. Who would be happy to have to re-teach everything from the lazy students who just didn't want to do their work?

"Now!" Whitewing yelled from downstairs.

Dovepaw sighed and climbed out of bed. She put on a blue t-shirt and some black jeans before combing her hair and fur and exiting her room.

"I'm here," Dovepaw said lamely as she said down at the breakfast table. Her mother was preparing pancakes and eggs, with a side of mouse-bacon.

"I'm glad to see you're up," Whitewing said dryly. "Now, when you get to summer school, I want-"

"Don't talk to any toms," Dovepaw muttered. "Do my work, listen to the teacher, and do my homework as soon as I get home. Mom, I _got _this."

Whitewing pointed her spatula accusingly at her. "I don't like your tone," she said.

Dovepaw sighed.

"It's all your fault," Whitewing began. "If you had done your work and not fooled around after or during school, you could be relaxing all summer and not having a care about your next homework assignment."

_Blah blah blah, _Dovepaw muttered as Whitewing continued to rant.

Ivypaw came out of her room, her paws dragging over the floor. She wore a green t-shirt and the same black jeans as Dovepaw, and her hair was tied in a messy bun. "Where's Dad?" Ivypaw asked, sitting down beside Dovepaw.

"He left for work about an hour ago," Whitewing answered, her back to her two daughters.

"That sucks!" Ivypaw cried. "I asked him to buy me some pencils for school, and I was hoping that he could have them by today."

"It's your fault for not buying shool supplies earlier," Whitewing said.

"It's not my fault my mother would tell us that we were going to summer school the day _before _it's summer school!" Ivypaw yelled.

It's true. Yesterday morning, their mother had told them that they were going to summer school because of their poor grades. Ivypaw had been frantic, collecting pens, paper, notebooks, while Dovepaw lazed around all day, watching TV and on her laptop.

"Now don't you yell at me," Whitewing snapped. "You should not have asked your father. You know he's a busy man."

"Busy?" Dovepaw muttered. "He's a desk jockey." Birchfall worked at one of those office places where he just wrote papers all day, drunk coffee, and played hockey with paperclips with his workmates.

"Pancakes are done," Whitewing said, handing out the food. "Hurry up and eat. The bus comes in fifteen minutes." And then their mother left to go and sleep. Mornings were _not _her favorite time of the day.

"Well, Ivypaw," Dovepaw said, leaning back in her chair. "Here we go again. School never ends."

Ivypaw blinked her large dark blue eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked. "School is _great. _We get to learn new things everyday! I'm glad we're going to summer school."

"Nerd," Dovepaw replied. "A few minutes ago you were steaming."

"That's because I needed pencils," Ivypaw said coldly. She finished stuffing her face with pancakes and went to brush her teeth.

Dovepaw filled her mouth with the bacon and eggs, a few bites of pancake, and then went after her sister.

"Hurry up, girls!" Whitewing shouted. "The bus comes in five minutes."

Dovepaw threw some random pencils, paper, and notebooks in her backpack, pulled on a green hoodie, and was out the door. She waited impatiently for Ivypaw to come out of the house.

Ivypaw came outside with her backpack slung over her shoulder, and wore a dark blue hoodie, just slightly darker then her large eyes.

"I'm so excited," Ivypaw said, grinning broadly. She clasped her paws together, a moony look in her eyes. "I can't wait to see Mousepaw."

Dovepaw rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She pounded her fist against her hand. "I can't wait to see Bumblepaw again. I'm so going to own him during my fighting class."

Ivypaw made a face. "You actually look _forward _to that class?" Dovepaw nodded, slightly offended. "I personally hate it. After it, I'm all sweaty and tired, and I can't focus for the rest of the day."

Dovepaw said, "I only like it because it's an excuse to sleep in class, and I have new ways to kick other cats asses."

Ivypaw's muzzle crinkled. "You know I hate it when you cuss."

Dovepaw shrugged. "Whatever. Whitewing isn't here to tell me to stop, so I'll do what I want."

Ivypaw sighed. "Okay... but don't include me when you get caught."

The sisters sat by each other on the bus, and the ride to the school was silent. Everyone was asleep, trying to get every wink of sleep they could so that they had energy for torturous summer school.

From Dovepaw's point of view, the school was a prison. Iron walls, security cameras, cats watching you as you ate... definetly a prison.

But Ivypaw viewed it as Happy Fun Land. To her, the iron walls were like barriers that held in all the information, and when the information tried to get out of her head, it would bounce back inside of her. The security cameras were 'television' for the secuirty guard watcher people, and everytime she saw one, she would wave, flash her pearly whites, then mouth 'Hi, Mom!' And being watched as she ate was 'observation.' The watchers would observe how they eat so they could learn how to eat whatever food the person eating.

The bus suddenly jerked to a stop, and the bus driver honked the horn a few times to wake up her riders. Every cat looked up, groggy. Dovepaw and Ivypaw were the first to get off, and Ivypaw led the way into the school.

"Whats your first class?" Dovepaw asked, yawning. Ivypaw glanced at her schedule. "Um... phsyical ed."

Dovepaw pulled a crumpled up piece of paper out of her pocket. "Yuck. Health class." She clapped her paws sarcastically. "Yay! I get to know where kits come from." She pointed at her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Great."

The two sisters said their goodbyes before walking to their classes, prepared to deal with the 'happy' teachers.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**Yay! It's finally done! And... my very first story with a curse word in it. ;a; I HAVE TOTALLY DONE IT ALL. /not yet. Anyway... Dovepaw, Whitewing, Birchfall, Ivypaw, Mousepaw, Bumblepaw, and warrior cats do not belong to me.**

**However, the story, writing, and all idea **_**do **_**belong to me, and if you happen to steal it, I will surely kick your butt and force stale raisin cookies with jalepeno flavored chocolate chips in every opening in your body. K?**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**~Ashhhie**


End file.
